Attaque sur HyperNet
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Face à un XANA qui déploie des forces beaucoup plus importantes que d'habitude, nos amis vont avoir besoin de renforts. Mais que combattent-ils exactement?
1. Le Gardien

**Le Gardien**  
_**Attaque sur HyperNet **_**partie 1**  
  
C'était un jour comme les autres pour Jérémie et ses amis. Ils étaient au collège, et n'avaient depuis la matinée pas dû s'occuper de problêmes plus graves que d'échapper à Sissi. Mais bien sûr, Jérémie avait son portable connecté à son ordinateur. Au cas où. Ce fut après le dernier cours de la matinée qu'il sonna.  
"Jérémie? appella la voix paniquée d'Aëlita.  
-Aelita? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-X.A.N.A. a activé une tour dans une région de Lyoko où on ne va jamais.  
-Une région inconnue?  
-Oui. C'est là que se trouvent le plus de ses monstres.  
-On arrive. Il raccroche le portable et s'adresse à ses amis. X.A.N.A. a lancé une attaque de grande envergure.  
-Toujours près. Mais il y a une prime, si X.A.N.A. a mis le paquet?  
-Odd, la situation est sérieuse.  
-Oui, comme d'hab. J'espère qu'il va y avoir un retour dans le passé, ou alors on va retourner en cours sans avoir mangé."  
Ils se mirent en chemin vers l'usine. Mais ils ne pouvaient se douter que Sissi les espionnait. Elle les suivit jusqu'au passage secret, accompagnée de ses sbires. Observatuers, ils virent leurs camarades disparaître dans la trappe secrête. Ils parvinrent finalement à soulever la trappe. Appeurés, ils progressèrent dans le couloir.  
  
"Aëlita? Les renforts arrivent. Où en es-tu?  
-Il y a trois kankrelats qui gardent la route devant laquelle je me trouve. C'est bizare, on dirait qu'ils savent que je suis là, mais ils n'attaquent pas.  
-Mais où êtes-vous?  
-Dans le territoire de XANA. C'est un peu son sanctuaire. Il n'a jamais activé une tour de ce secteur, et aucun de nous n'y a jamais mis les pieds.  
-Bon. Scanner… Virtualisation… [vous connaissez par cœur]. Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour."  
Comme d'habitude, ce fut vite fait. Yumi et Ulrich détruisirent rapidement les monstres sans perdre un seul point de vie, ce qui permit de ne gaspiller aucune des flèches d'Odd.  
  
"Mon commandant, je perd le contrôle des ordinateurs.  
-Quoi?  
-On dirait qu'un hacker a lancé une attaque et parvient à contrôler nos ordinateurs les plus importants.  
-Déconnectez tout!  
-Commandant, plus rien ne répond. Je ne contrôle plus rien.  
-Eh bien reste à faire ceci."  
L'officier arracha la prise.  
"Commandant, nous craignons que des instructions ne soient arrivées aux missiles.  
-Que tous les ordinateurs soient déconnectés des missiles. Et détruisez les connections au besoin!"  
  
"Alors c'est quoi votre secret?  
-Sissi! Hervé! Nicolas! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?  
-On en avait assez de se demander ce que vous maniganciez.  
-C'est pas vrai! protesta Odd. Il faut que ces boulets plus gros que des mégétanks nous tombent dessus juste quand on se retrouve face à la pire attaque!  
-C'est bon. Allez vers la tour, je vais leur expliquer."  
"De toute façon un retour dans le passé et ils oublieront." pensait Jérémie. Et puis cela l'amusait d'être dans le fauteil de commandement et de dominer ses camarades.  
  
"Bon, tu viens Aëlita? Tu vois, c'était pas compliqué.  
-Je ne suis pas rassurée. Je sens une présence terrible. Comme un programme qui serait directement issu de X.A.N.A. Jérémie? As-tu repèré où il a frappé dans le monde réel?  
-Oui, et cela m'inquiète: il a contaminé un centre important aux USA.  
-Tu sais ce que c'est?  
-J'ai cherché sur Internet ce qu'il y avait à ces endroits-là. Eh bien je ne suis pas rassuré. On dirait qu'il s'est attaqué aux ordinateurs de Pentagone, et même du SAC.  
-Le quoi?  
-Strategic air command. En clair, je crois que X.A.N.A. veut prendre le contrôle des missiles stratégiques des USA.  
-Je rêve? Non, avouez, c'est un montage. On se croirait dans un James Bond.  
-Sissi, on a un problême sérieux là.  
-Ah, je crois qu'on a intérêt à se grouiller.  
-Vous n'irez nulle part."  
Les combattants de Lyoko sentirent leur sang se glacer. Un inquiètant guerrier venait d'apparaître devant eux.   
"Jérémie, c'est quoi ça?  
-J'analyse les données. Mais c'est un point rouge.  
-Aëlita, c'est un nouveau type de soldat de X.A.N.A?  
-Je suis le premier d'entre tous, le Gardien du sanctuaire. Ceci est le territoire de X.A.N.A. Vous ne pouvez passer.  
-Eh les gars, faîtes attention. Ce truc possède autant de points de vie que vous, alors un coup ne suffira pas. Et son code est très complexe. C'est un programme aussi compliqué qu'Aëlita.  
-Vous êtes donc le lieutenant de X.A.N.A?  
-Je suis invincible.  
-Si tu es deux fois plus fort que moi, il y a un moyen d'y remédier. Triplicata!"  
Ulrich et ses deux doubles chargèrent. Mais le Gardien sortit une épée à son tour. Avec une rapidité et une agilité stupéfiantes, il esquiva les coups, en para d'autres. En quelques secondes, il avait fait disparaître les doubles et envoya voler le sabre d'Ulrich. Ulrich sauta en arrière. Yumi et Odd lancèrent leurs armes contre Gardien. Mais il sauta pour éviter les projectiles. Ulrich profita du répit pour récupèrer son sabre. Les trois combattants du monde virtuel attaquèrent le Gardien simultanément. Mais il esquivait sans peine, et semblait prendre plaisir à repousser les attaques sans riposter. Les coups du Gardien provoquaient des douleursmais ne faisaient pas perdre de points de vie. Personne ne comprenait cette stratégie. Mais ni le sabre d'Ulrich, ni les projectiles, ni même les ondes psychiques de Yumi ne pouvaient atteindre l'invincible Gardien.  
"Odd, pourquoi tu le rate toujours?  
-Mais il esquive tout! C'est comme s'il savait ou j'allait tirer.  
-Ah ah ah ah ah…"  
Le rire glaça les héros, qui n'étaient pourtant pas habitués à avoir peur des créatures de X.A.N.A.  
"Je connais toutes vos techniques de combat. Je devine tous vos mouvements. Je peux éviter tous vos coups.  
-Eh, mais c'est de la triche, ça!  
-Je pourrais vous dévirtualiser quand je voudrais.  
-Jérémie, tu peux rien faire?  
-Non, et il y a pire: selon mes indications, certains missiles auraient été tirés. Donc il faut que vous vous en débarassiez vite fait.  
-Attend Jérémie, on te dis qu'il est invincible et tu nous dis de le détruire vite fait? Tu as une unité logique dans ton cerveau de génie?  
-Jérémie, tu vas pas laisser mon Ulrich se faire tuer par cette boîte de conserve.  
-Mais je peux rien faire moi!  
-Alors je veux aller sur Lyoto…  
-Lyoko Sissi…  
-Ta gueule Nicolas. Et je lui montrerai, moi, à ce tas de ferraille.  
-Sissi, tu est folle? Et de toute façon, on n'a pas assez de scanners!  
-Jérémie, tu as bien dit que ce supercalculateur avait des teraoctets de mémoire?  
-Oui.  
-Ne peut-on pas forcer les scanners à utiliser des tranches de mémoire supplémentaires pour les scanners? Et les forcer à avoir plusieurs humains en mémoire?  
-Il faudrait intervenir sur le hardware, Hervé.  
-Eh bien pourquoi on le fait pas?"  
Jérémie n'aurait pas voulu faiblir devant les amis de Sissi. Il se mit au travail, pendant que le Gardien narguait toujour ses amis sans les frapper.  
  
"Où en est-on, messieurs?  
-Eh bien certains systèmes se déclenchent sans raison apparente. D'autres ne s'éteingnent pas même débranchés.  
-Ils ont des batteries en cas de panne?  
-Non! Commandant, c'est un cauchemar: certains systèmes refusent de s'arrêter même privés de TOUTE alimentation électrique! Commandant, il a fallu détruire au bazooka les moteurs du toît! sans cela, j'ai m'impression qu'il aurait réussi à lancer un missile. Vous vous rendez compte?!  
-Qui ça, il?  
-Commandant, quelque chose cherche à contrôller ce centre, c'est sûr. Et il semble avoir des moyens redoutables.  
-Bien sûr lieutenant. Allons, persévèrez! Peut-être sommes-nous victimes du plus grand sabotage de tous les temps. Et de la plus grande attaque informatique. Mais vous avez passé l'âge de croire aux fantômes. Ceci est le centre le mieux protègé du monde! Personne ne peut en vaincre les système de sécurité!"  
  
"Alors les comiques? Ca avance?  
-On fait ce qu'on peut! Et au Pentagone, ils en sont où?  
-Ben, il y a plein de trucs qui s'affichent… avança Sissi.  
-Aucun compte à rebours n'est actif! Il y en un qui s'est ouvert, mais il s'est vite refermé.  
-Merci Nicolas. Eh bien, Hervé, je crois que c'est terminé.  
-Oui, eh bien ceux qui entreront là-dedans sont couregeux.  
-Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, vous êtes prêts?  
-Ca fait deux heures qu'on attend et que ce sadique s'amuse à nous taper en faisant attention à ne pas nous faire perdre de points de vie! Mais si vous voulez d'abord boire un café.  
-OK, on y va. Translation des données, Ulrich! Translation des données, Yumi! Pour Odd, pas la peine, deux scanners suffisent. Réconfiguration scanner 1! Reconfiguration scanner 2! Scanners prêts aux transferts!  
-On doit entrer là-dedans?  
-Eux ont fait ça 100 fois!  
-Jérémie, franchement, nous envoyer des renforts pareils, c'est le plan le plus foireux de tous les temps.  
-J'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer! Et puisqu'ils sont là, autant qu'ils se rendent utiles. Vous êtes prêts?  
-Ben… Faut se mettre en transe?  
-C'est ça. Bon, croisons les doigts. Scanner… Sissi! Scanner Nicolas. Virtualisation Sissi. Virtualisation Nicolas. C'est parti."  
  
Nicolas et Sissi atterirent au milieu du combat. Le Gardien se moqua d'eux.  
"Tiens, de nouvelles friandises? Approchez mes mignons."  
Sissi poussa un cri horrible qui força tous les autres à se boucher les oreilles. Mais le gardien ne pouvait se boucer les oreilles avec ses pinces de combat. Et de toute façon, l'onde ultrasonique détraquait tout serviteur de XANA. Le pouvoir fraîchement découvert de Sissi avait désemparé le Gardien. Nicolas lança alors un regard de glace. Le Gardien était paralysé. Sissi chargea la mécanique, et des griffes très longues lui sortirent des ongles. [comme dans X-Men 2]. Elle s'en servit pour tenter de découper le Gardien.  
"Ouais, fit Jérémie. Ses points de vie baissent à vue d'oeil!"  
Nicolas attaqua à son tour, armé d'une masse. Le Gardien parvint à se libèrer de la glace ("ah, pensèrent les héros, ce n'est qu'une paralysie temporaire") mais il faisait preuve d'une maladresse ridicule en s'attaquant à ses nouveau assaillants. Il se mit alors à les observer, sans même chercher à éviter les coups.  
"Génial, hurla Jérémie. Ce truc a appris par coeur vos méthodes de combat, mais là il ne sait pas quoi faire. Alors il analyse son code à la recherche d'une stratégie adéquate."  
Ulrich et Yumi attaquèrent à leur tour. Le Gardien ne fit même pas attention à eux et se laissa détruire avec une indifférence vexante. Apparement l'auto-analyse de son code interessait bien plus la créature que sa propre mort. Stupidité typique d'un programme informatique connaissant les procédures sans avoir aucune idée des fins.  
"Bon, merci Sissi et Nicolas. Maintenant, vous pouvez retourner sur Terre et laisser les pros finir le travail.  
-Yumi attend! protesta Odd. J'ai eu une vision. Une bataille terrible, un vrai combat comme on n'en voit que dans les films! Je pouvais pas compter les soldats de XANA! On va avoir besoin de toutes les forces possibles Yumi.  
-Même de cette idiote.  
-Pff… Toi tu faisais rire ce tas de ferraille. Moi en deux secondes, je l'ai mis hors de combat.  
-Yumi! Sissi! les engueula Ulrich. On a une attaque nucléaire à empêcher, là! Alors vous pourriez mettre entre parenthèses vos crépages de chignon, vu?"  
De mauvaise grâce, Sissi et Yumi acquiésèrent.  
  
"On en est où, Jérémie?  
-Ca va très mal. Je crois que XANA va réussir à lancer un missile.  
-Mais XANA ne peut pas tout contrôler?  
-Pas ici. Normalement il attaque des installations simples. Mais là il s'agit du SAC. Il ne peut contrôller que quelques appareils à la fois, tant ils sont compliqués. Et les ingénieurs se débattent. Ils tentent de déconnecter tous les appareils contrôllés par XANA, et de maintenir hors de son contrôle tous ceux qui sont indispensables à la mise à feu. Concrêtement, XANA en vient à devoir forcer la fermeture de portes blindées, et les soldats à les défoncer au bazooka! Bref, ce jeu a put durer suffisament longtemps pour nous permettre d'envoyer les renforts détruire le gardien.  
-Et tu crois que maintenant la désactivation de la tour va être facile?  
-Non. XANA agit bizarrement. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi on doit s'attendre. Mais cela m'inquiète. Bon, eh bien c'est cool, pour une fois, de ne pas être seul aux commandes alors que je m'inquiète pour les autres."  
  
"Commandant, nous n'avons rien pu faire: un missile est parti.  
-Un seul, c'est sûr?  
-Trois étaient prêts à partir. Pour deux d'entre eux, nous avons réussi à faire exploser les propulseurs au sol. Pour le dernier, on n'a rien pu faire. Tous les autres missiles ont été désactivés.  
-Vous n'auriez pas pu le faire plus tôt?  
-Les portes étaient sous le contrôle de cette entité.  
-Et maintenant?  
-Il a reporté tous ses efforts sur nos consoles informatiques. Tous les techniciens y travaillent, mais il parvient à nous bloquer: imposible d'autodétruire l'ICBM [le missile]."  
  
"Dîtes, les héros, il faudrait foncer maintenant! Un missile américain se dirige sur Moscou! avertit Jérémie.  
-On a combien de temps? demanda Ulrich.  
-Une demi-heure. Ces saloperies vont à Mach 20!  
-Sur Moscou… C'est un sale copieur XANA! protesta Odd. Il fait exactement comme Skynet! [dans Terminator 2]  
-Fais-lui un procès pour plagiat, commenta Yumi.  
-Je veux dire… Si c'est pour tous nous détruire, il pourrait au moins avoir un peu d'imagination!"  
  
Cela n'aurait pas suffit à arrêter nos héros, mais quand ils arrivèrent près de la tour, ils virent converger vers eux la plus grande armée de monstres qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Un escadron de Frolion les attaqua.  
"Odd, tire les flèches qui te restent, je vais lancer une procédure de recharge!"  
Odd tira les flèches de loin. En principe, les Frolions auraient pu esquiver, mais ils se contentèrent de bombarder sans changer de trajectoire. L'éventail de Yumi faucha également l'escadron, mais ils conservaient leurs positions sans en tenir compte. Le regard glaçant de Nicolas en transforma d'autres en statues de glace qui s'écrasèrent à terre et éclatèrent en glaçons. Et les derniers furent victimes des renvois de tirs d'Ulrich.  
"Mais ils sont dingues aujourd'hui! Ils ont pas cherché à échapper à nos attaques!  
-Mais Sissi et Odd ont été touchés. Ils ne se soucient pas d'être détruits, il y en a suffisament. Ils cherchent seulement à nous détruire.  
-Bon, il faut ouvrir un passage jusqu'à la tour pour Aëlita.  
-Alors on y va!"  
  
Avec leur sens stratégique habituel, les monstres se contentirent de faire feu de toutes leurs armes. Ulrich et Yumi furent touchés, mais les armes des héros détruisirent facilement quelques créatures. En fait, non seulement les monstres ne cherchaient pas à éviter les tirs de nos amis, mais un escadron de Frolion n'hésita à lancer un bombardement en tapis contre Aëlita, lui enlevant quelques points de vie et la forçant à se réfugier derrière un rocher, mais détruisant plusieurs Kankrelats en même temps! Odd s'attaquait aux Mégatanks, qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de se fermer quand il lançait ses flèches et tiraient à tout-va, quitte à détruire un groupe de Blocks. Il en détruisit plusieurs avant d'être dévirtualisé par le champ de force d'un d'entre eux.  
"Eh, mais c'est pas du jeu! protesta Odd en sortant du scanner. D'accord, c'est flatteur que XANA envoie beaucoup de soldats, mais ya des limites! Je peux combattre quelques Frolions, mais pas des escadrons!"  
Sissi tenta de forcer le passage en direction de la tour. Elle utilisa son cri paralysant pour subjuguer un groupe de Krabes, qu'elle entreprit ensuite de détruire à coups de griffes. Mais un escadron de Blocks et de Kankrelats bombarda le tout, et elle ne pouvait éviter les tirs. Ulrich et ses doubles foncèrent pour l'aider, mais ils furent également dévirtualisés, non sans avoir sérieusement éclairci les rangs ennemis. Mais impossible de dévier tant de tirs.  
  
"Mais pourquoi font-ils ça? protesta Ulrich en sortant du scanner. Tout à l'heure, il évitait de nous toucher un cheveu… Maintenant il déclenche un massacre.  
-Tout à l'heure nous aurions pu débrancher le supercalculateur.  
-Et si on le fait maintenant? demanda Hervé.  
-Tout à l'heure, débrancher le supercalculateur aurait permis de l'empêcher de lancer le missile. Maintenant, à part un retour dans le passé, rien ne peut plus arrêter ce missile.  
-Et tout à l'heure, il ne nous touchait pas…  
-Parce que tant que vous aviez tous vos points de vie, vous continuiez à vous battre, comprit Jérémie. Alors que si toi, Yumi et Odd aviez été dévirtualisés, alors XANA craignait qu'on ne débranche le supercalculateur.  
-On aurait perdu Aëlita… fit remarquer Odd.  
-Elle nous aurait demandé de la sacrifier pour éviter à des milliers de gens de mourir du feu nucléaire, complèta Ulrich. Mais une fois le missile lancé, nous n'avions plus le choix: il fallait accèder à la tour à tout prix. Et lui tient absolument à nous en empêcher, quitte à perdre toutes ses troupes apparement.  
-Mais pourquoi? Il n'agit pas comme ça d'habitude! protesta Odd.  
-Aëlita saura peut-être… avança Jérémie. Mais les autres parviendront-ils à la faire accèder à la tour?"  
  
Dès lors, ne restaient que Yumi, qui faisait rempart pour empêcher les monstres d'approcher d'Aëlita, et Nicolas, qui restait à l'abri en détruisant quelques créatures de son regard de glace. Mais face à une rangée de Blocks, la protection de Yumi ne tint pas longtemps. Yumi tint suffisament longtemps pour laisser à Aëlita le temps de créer un mur pour se protèger des monstres. Mais elle se retrouvait prisonnière, privée de toute chance d'accèder à la tour.  
  
Yumi sortit du scanner… Et percuta Sissi.  
"Ca va te gène pas!  
-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il se passe des choses sérieuses ici! Pas pour les gamines.  
-Yumi! Sissi! explosa Ulrich. On a un missile avec une tête nucléaire qui vole vers Moscou! La riposte anéantira les USA! C'est plus important que vos scènes de jalousie!  
-Nicolas a-t-il une chance d'accèder à Aëlita?  
-Non, ils font tout pour couper tout chemin entre eux deux. Ils ont acculé Aëlita loin de la tour.  
-Ils l'assiègent…  
-Pas pour longtemps… Ils mettent en place toute leur puissance de feu pour la dévirtualiser, anonça Yumi en désignant l'écran.  
-On va pas leur en laisser le temps! Même si elle aura toujours le virus… Matérialisation d'urgence… Aëlita!"  
  
La batterie de Krabes venait de pulvériser le mur de protection d'Aëlita (et quelques Blocks et Kankrelats au passage) quand celle-ci disparu. Elle réapparu dans le scanner, chancelante. Odd la ratrappa galament quand elle s'effondra.  
"Eh bien princesse, c'est pas parce que XANA force un peu la dose qu'il faut se mettre dans un état pareil!  
-Mais pourquoi fait-il ça? demanda encore Ulrich.  
-Parce qu'il veut à tout prix que cette attaque aboutisse. Maintenant que les missiles sont lancés, seul un retour vers le passé aurait pu les arrêter.  
-Mais il n'envoie pas des armées d'habitude!  
-Oui. Je ne comprends pas: après un court délai, vous pourrez retourner sur Lyoko. Et là, XANA a perdu tellement de soldats que vous auriez une chance d'accèder à ses banques de données et les effacer! Jusqu'ici, il n'envoyait que quelques soldats à la fois pour ne pas prendre ce risque.  
-Tu veux dire qu'on pourrait effacer XANA de Lyoko?  
-Oui. Pourquoi était-il prêt à prendre ce risque pour tuer à tout prix des humains qu'il ne connait pas?"  
  
Les monstres eurent besoin de quelques secondes de réflexion pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ils pensèrent enfin que maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que Nicolas, ils n'avaient qu'à s'occuper de lui. Mais celui-ci était arrivé près de la tour. En effet, les monstres avaient supposé qu'il allait chercher à ouvrir à Aëlita le chemin de la tour, et s'étaient donc assuré qu'il n'arrive pas jusqu'à elle. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de bloquer à Nicolas le chemin de la tour, puisque lui ne pouvait pas la désactiver. Donc il serait inutile à Nicolas d'aller vers la tour. Mais lui ne le savait pas. Il se précipita sur la tour, et se mit à la frapper à coups de matraques.  
"Non! hurla Jérémie. Nicolas, arrête! Si tu détruits la tour, tout retour dans le passé sera impossible! Nicolas ne fait pas ça!"  
Nicolas n'en tint aucun compte. Ce qui n'avait que peu d'importance, son arme dérisoire ne pouvant rien contre la tour. Mais les mégatanks ne lui laissèrent pas essayer. Ils ouvrirent le feu à pleine puissance simultanément sur le pauvre fou.  
"Putain les cons! Ils ont explosé la tour!  
-Nicolas ça va?  
-Désolé… J'ai pas fait c'qui fallait?  
-Je ne vois pas ce que tu pouvais faire.  
-Jérémie, il faut absolument que tu nous renvoie sur Lyoko! hurla Ulrich.  
-Impossible avant plusieurs heures.  
-Et le missile?  
-Il n'en a plus que pour quelques dizaines de minutes."  
  
"Mon commandant, j'ai à nouveau un contrôle total!  
-Vous êtes sûr?  
-Comandant, je contrôle ce missile! Et il y a assez de carburant pour que je l'envoie en Antarctique!  
-Bon. L'Amérique devra juste s'excuser platement.  
-Je provoquerai une autodestruction sans explosion de la charge?  
-Oui. On n'est pas sûr qu'il n'y ait personne dans un périmêtre suffisant pour un essai nucléaire. Dans tous les cas les écolos vont hurler, mais au moins il n'y aura pas de morts. Enfin j'espère."  
  
"Les gars, le missile a été redirigé!  
-Comment t'as fait?  
-J'ai touché à rien! Mais la tour détruite, il n'y a plus de contrôle. Alors les militaires en ont repris le contrôle.  
-Alors c'est fini?  
-Jusqu'à la prochaine attaque de XANA.  
-Quoi, ça va recommencer?  
-Oh, on a perdu le compte des attaques.  
-Toutes ces cachoteries depuis des mois…  
-Ben ouais. On communiquait avec Aëlita.  
-Et vous gardez cet ordinateur actif pour ne pas la perdre?  
-Oui.  
-Maintenant qu'elle est matérialisée, on pourrait détruire ce supercalculateur, non?  
-Non. XANA a implanté un virus en moi. Si on le débranche, je meurs.  
-Alors il n'y a aucun moyen de se débarasser de ce XANA?  
-Si. Comme je l'ai fait remarquer, XANA a perdu les trois quarts de son armée dans cette bataille. Donc maintenant on devrait pouvoir effacer ses ressources.  
-Nicolas, Sissi… Vous seriez partants pour une nouvelle aventure sur Lyoko?  
-Euh… Là il serait peut-être temps de retourner en cours?"  
  
Nos sept héros retournèrent d'urgence au collège, laissant Aëlita à l'usine.  
"Alors, on sèche les cours? les interpella Jim. Et vous entraînez trois bons élèves avec vous… J'imagine que vous avez une bonne explication.  
-Ca suffit Jim. C'est à moi de décider des mesures à prendre. Votre attitude m'a fortement déçue. Toi en particulier, Sissi.  
-Là j'en ai marre! On avait des choses importantes à faire, papa! Tu peux comprendre ça?  
-Sissi, je ne te permet pas!  
-Non, bien sûr! Mais de toute façon, je pourrais me faire tuer, tant que tes élèves sont à l'heure à tes cours, aucun problême!  
-Sissi, on en reparlera! Allez tous en cours! Je ne veux plus vous voir."  
  
"Eh bien dis donc, bravo Sissi!  
-Ben à quelques secondes près, une guerre nucléaire aurait été déclenchée. Alors je suis plutôt à cran!  
-Eh bien… Bon, de toute façon, les infos parleront de cet incident. On dira qu'on suivait ça sur Internet. Ton père te pardonnera.  
-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lui dire la vérité. Il aurait eu de quoi être fier de toi." la complimenta Ulrich.  
  
Sur Lyoko, XANA s'activait. La défaite avait eu des conséquences que les enfants ne pouvaient imaginer. XANA se préparait à une bataille bien plus importante que toutes celles déjà menées. Mais Aëlita ne pouvait le percevoir. Épuisée par sa nouvelle matérialisation, l'enfant qui n'en était pas vraiment une dormait profondément.  
  
FIN à suivre…  



	2. Code âme

**Code Âme**  
_**Attaque sur HyperNet **_**partie 2**  
  
"Alors messieurs, que pensez-vous de cette attaque?  
-Commandant, selon nos données, quelqu'un quelque part en Europe nous a attaqué en passant par un de nos satellites. Ce qui explique qu'il n'ait eu aucun problême à passer les défenses des ordinateurs de ce centre.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui peut prendre le contrôle d'un de nos satellites comme cela?  
-Commandant, il est probable que quelqu'un ait mis en place une technologie capable d'affecter le comportement de nos satellites.  
-Ne soyez pas ridicule. Suivez-moi."  
Les techniciens suivirent leur commandant jusqu'à une des salles les plus sécurisées. À l'intérieur de cette salle, aucun dispositif d'espionnage ne pouvait fonctionner. Et un hurlement ne pouvait en aucun cas être perçu, même comme un murmure, de l'extérieur.  
"Messieurs, je vous présente M. James Wolf et M. Tommy Rockseen. Deux grands spécialistes de la NSA. [agence d'espionnage américaine]  
-Nous irons droit au but: nous avons la certitude que l'attaque dont nous avons fait l'objet provenait d'une unité ANA.  
-Une unité ANA?  
-Oui. Nous avons tous ici eu connaissance de ce projet, classé Spécial Intelligence, je le rapelle [plus secret que Top-Secret]. Et il nous semble que toutes les caractéristiques de l'attaque concordent en ce sens. Primo, même en passant par un de nos satellites, un hacker aurait tout de même dû forcer le système de sécurité ENIAC. Hors, les meilleurs hacker du monde, avec des Cray, ont été incapable d'en forcer une barrière de sécurité. Et il y en a vingt. Ensuite, certaines machines non connectées à Internet, voire connectées à aucun réseau informatique, sont passées sous le contrôle de l'attaquant. L'attaque n'a donc pu être véhiculée que par le réseau HyperNet. De plus, il est impossible que quelqu'un, qu'il s'agisse d'un état ou d'une organisation terroriste, ait réussi à inventer une technologie prenant le contrôle de nos satellites. Une seule technologie peut permettre d'en prendre le contrôle ainsi: la nôtre. Conclusion: l'attaque venait d'un supercalculateur de type ANA.  
-Mais ils ont tous été détruits!  
-Non. Comme vous le savez, les ordinateurs ANA, All Networks Alteration, ont été conçu dans un but précis: pouvoir prendre le contrôle de n'importe quoi en n'importe quel lieu dans le monde. Pour cela, les ANA peuvent se connecter à un réseau électronique que nous avons appellé HyperNet: de là, un ANA peut prendre le contrôle de n'importe quoi à condition que ses tours de contrôle établissent la connection.  
-Je me souviens. Vous aviez même conçu une interface de réalité virtuelle pour HyperNet. On l'appellait… Lyoko!  
-Nous avons pu établir par triangulation le lieu précis d'où venait l'attaque.  
  
-Mais comment pourrait-il y avoir une unité ANA ici?  
-Quand le projet ANA a été lancé, il a été décidé de placer une unité ANA dans un pays ami. En France, et dans cette ville. Mais quand nous avons décidé que ces ordinateurs trop intelligents étaient incontrôlables, nous avons informé les autorités françaises que l'unité X du projet ANA avait être démontée par nos soins.  
-Elle ne l'a pas été?  
-XANA devait être démontée par les français. Nous n'avions donc pas de personnel capable de s'en occuper. Mais le président a décrèté que les Français ne devaient pas toucher une vis de XANA! Il nous a ordonné de nous en occuper. Mais cet ordre n'a pu être exécuté, car personne en France ne pouvait s'en charger: l'ingénieur envoyé démanteller XANA n'a pu être recontacté. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il a passé un temps fou à étudier Lyoko. Mais nous ne savions pas s'il avait fini le travail, et nous ne pouvions pas envoyer une équipe en France vérifier. Parce que nous avions fait croire aux Français que tout était fini.  
-Quelqu'un aurait découvert ce que nous avons laissé de XANA et l'aurait activé?  
-C'est bien pire que ça. La partie la plus secrète du projet a été menée en France, parce que personne n'aurait pensé à chercher ici: XANA dispose d'interfaces entre Lyoko et le monde réel. De plus, cet ordinateur semblait avoir dévellopé une intelligence propre.  
-Mais est-il possible que quelqu'un l'ait réactivé.  
-C'est cela le problême. Il est possible que XANA n'ait jamais été désactivé!  
-L'ingénieur qui devait le désactiver…  
-A disparu sans laisser d'adresse."  
Wolf fit pivoter son fauteuil.  
"Alors je ne sais pas qui va expliquer ça au président, mais l'ordinateur le plus puissant jamais conçu a été retourné contre nous. Désormais, quelqu'un dont nous ignorons tout peut frapper où il veut dans le monde, et même prendre le contrôle de nos propres forces. Et l'homme qui aurait dû faire disparaître cette menace a disparu, comme s'il s'éait évaporé dans le cyberespace qu'il aimait tant."  
  
"Est-on sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une unité analogue d'ANA mis au point par une autre puissance?  
-Tout à fait. En fait, même la puissance pure d'une unité ANA ne suffirait pas à franchir le protection du protocole ENIAC.  
-Comment a-t-il fait, alors? Et pourquoi alors XANA le peut-il et une unité étrangère ne le pourrait pas?  
-Vous oubliez ANTA.  
-ANTA?  
-All Networks TOTAL Alteration. L'hyper-ordinateur qui se situe au-dessus des ANA. Ca aussi on vous l'a caché: ANTA a été conçu suivant la même technologie quantique que les ANA, mais dispose d'une puissance largement supérieure. Si une nouvelle unité du calibre de XANA s'était connecté à l'HyperNet, ANTA l'aurait détectée. Mais ANTA ne réagissait pas à la présence de XANA. Pire, il est possible que XANA ait piraté ANTA.  
-Comment?  
-Par le protocole de communication entre ANA. Personne n'est intervenu sur ANTA pendant l'attaque. Donc, nous pensons que XANA s'est servi des codes qu'il a trouvé dans les données d'ANTA pour franchir le protocole ENIAC qui protègeait le contrôle des missiles.  
-Vous avez pris des mesures?  
-ANTA a été isolé de tous les résaux classiques, et le protocole ENIAC reconfiguré. Donc, XANA ne pourra plus attaquer nos installations.  
-ANTA est isolé de tout?  
-Pas vraiment. C'est un ordinateur quantique de type ANA. Tant qu'il est branché, il est connecté à HyperNet."  
  
"Alors, tu t'en est tirée avec ton père?  
-Je lui ai expliqué qu'on avait secouru une jeune fille qui s'était touvée mal dans la rue.  
-Ah. Il n'a pas deméndé d'explications sur elle?  
-J'ai dit que c'était une copine du club de danse. D'ailleurs Aëlita… Tu veux passer un ou deux jours chez moi?  
-Chez toi Sissi?  
-Oui. Vous aurez besoin d'un peu de temps de transition pour que Aëlita puisse retourner dans son monde.  
-J'espère que la prochaine fois de sera pour effacer définitivement XANA.  
-Il y a quand même un truc qui m'épate.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te chiffone, Jérémie?  
-XANA… J'ai étudié son architecture. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un ordinateur quantique. Une technologie que je croyais cantonnée à la SF.  
-Ca explique sa puissance… commenta Hervé.  
-Mais pas sa dernière attaque! Les ordinateurs des centres stratégiques américains sont protègés par le seul système au monde contre lequel XANA aurait dû se casser les dents!  
-Ben, il a utilisé un moyen détourné.  
-Ou alors il dispose de moyens pour se connecter directement dans ces ordinateurs.  
-XANA aurait des alliés?  
-Dans ce cas il faudrait l'éliminer vite fait.  
-Si on retournait à l'usine? On trouvera peut-être des infos en analysant les données. Vous pouvez venir aussi  
-Attendez! Laissez-moi passer chez moi" demanda Sissi.  
-On se retrouve à l'entrée du passage secret."  
Quand il se retrouvèrent, Sissi avait amené un sac rempli.  
"J'ai pensé qu'après tant de temps passé sur un monde virtuel, la fille bizare apréciera quelques friandises."  
Il n'y avait que Sissi pour penser à cela, mais même Yumi devait s'avouer que l'idée était très bonne.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lyoko et le réseau HyperNet faisaient l'objet d'une intense activité.  
  
"Aëlita?  
-Chut… Je crois qu'elle dort.  
-Une vraie poupée… commenta Sissi. C'est vrai, quand on la voie, on comprend que vous vous battiez pour elle. Parce que si j'ai bien compris, la destruction de XANA serait aisée si elle n'impliquait pas le sacrifice d'Aëlita, c'est ça?  
-Oui.  
-Attendez… réalisa Nicolas. Vous voulez dire que c'est juste pour cette fille qu'on a failli provoquer l'apocalypse nucléaire?  
-Euh… Oui c'est ça.  
-Vous êtes prêts à risquer des millions de vies pour une seule! Et en plus c'est même pas une humaine!  
-C'est vrai Jérémie. Si nous ne parvenons pas à effacer XANA, il faudra serieusement se demander si on doit continuer ce combat.  
-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que vous seriez capables de désactiver le supercalculateur en regardant Aëlita dans les yeux?  
-Pas sûr. Mais d'avouer que des millions de gens sont morts parce qu'on a voulu sauver une fille virtuelle… C'est pas mieux."  
À ce moment-là, le supercalculateur émit une alarme. Les écrans affichaient des données défilant à une vitesse folle. Aëlita se leva, semblant souffrir d'un effroyable mal de tête. Elle se tenait la tête à deux mains.  
"XANA! Laisse-moi!  
-Aëlita, c'est nous! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Lyoko… XANA… Une attaque…  
-XANA a activé une tour?  
-Non, quelque chose d'extérieur agresse Lyoko. XANA me le fait ressentir par le lien virus. Je dois aller sur Lyoko.  
-C'est trop dangereux!  
-Je ressens trop de perturbations… Cela veut peut-être dire que Lyoko va être détruit, et moi avec."  
Jérémie avait l'air frappé de stupeur.  
"D'accord, mais Ulrich et Yumi viennent avec toi.  
-Merci.  
-Hervé, soit prêt à faire passer les scanners en mode duplex.  
-Pas de problême.  
-Scanner Ulrich… Yumi… Aëlita… Virtualisation…"  
  
"Je n'aime pas ça, Lyoko semble désert. Et comme mort.  
-Il faut trouver une tour. Ah, voilà.  
-Aëlita, penses-tu que XANA va nous envoyer ses monstres?  
-Non, je sens que XANA est en train de mourir.  
-Hein?  
-Aëlita!"  
La voix était si terrifiante que tous devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de celle de XANA.  
"Vous allez être débarassés de moi. Vous m'avez vaincu, je dois mourir. ANTA m'avait ordonné de prendre le contôle du Pentagone et de provoquer la guerre nucléaire. À cause de vous, j'ai échoué. ANTA va me détruire. Mais je vous laisse les armes nécessaires. Détruisez ANTA! Lyoko ne doit pas tomber en ses mains!  
-Comment ferons-nous?  
-ANTA n'est pas connecté à cet ordinateur. ANTA utilise un ordinateur plus puissant. Mais cet ordinateur vous permettra de rester connectés à Lyoko pour y combattre ANTA. Je vais bloquer tous les accès pour faire de cette usine un lieu protègé contre ANTA. Le programme XANA va être effacé. Mais toi et Jérémie devez en retrouver les ressources pour contrôler Lyoko."  
La voix se tut.  
  
"Regardez, montra Jérémie. À chaque instant, des fichiers sont transfèrés, copiés, effacés.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
-ANTA est en train d'effacer XANA. Oh, XANA se défend, mais ANTA est bien plus puissant.  
-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-J'essaie de sauver des fragments de XANA pour le dissèquer. Mais dans ce domaine, c'est surtout Aëlita qui bosse. Elle est dans une tour, à assimiler les ressources de XANA.  
-Jérémie, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"  
Le visage d'un commandant de l'armée américaine apparut sur un des écrans.  
"Qui êtes-vous? Depuis quand contrôlez-vous XANA? demanda-t-il en anglais.  
-Jérémie, t'as compris?  
-Euh, je crois qu'il posait des questions sur XANA.  
-Je suis Tommy Rockseen, de la NSA. Je parlerai à la place du commandant, qui ne connait pas le Français.  
-Alors vous êtes au courant?  
-Nous avons construit XANA, ainsi que d'autres unités ANA. Mais depuis quand contrôlez-vous celle-ci? Et pourquoi cette attaque contre le SAC? Je tiens à vous avertir que vos coordonnées ont été transmises à des navires de guerre. Nous n'hésiteront pas à vous anéantir. Même XANA ne pourra arrêter les missiles de croisière braqués sur vous.  
-Mais… ce n'est pas nous…  
-Nous savons que l'attaque d'hier venait de cette unité ANA, l'unité X. Qui êtes-vous?  
-Monsieur, on ne contrôle pas XANA! On le combat!  
-Attendez… Qui contrôle XANA?  
-Mais… C'est lui! Ce maudit supercalculateur veut tous nous détruire!  
-[en anglais] Messieurs, est-il possible que l'action ait été décidée par l'I.A. de XANA?  
-C'est ce que je crains. En fait, C'EST POUR CA QUE LE PROJET ANA A ETE INTERROMPU. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que les ANA ne se retournent pas contre nous.  
-Nom de Dieu. [Retour au français] Les enfants, savez-vous ce qu'est devenu l'ingénieur qui s'occupait de cet ordinateur?  
-Aëlita nous en a parlé. Il s'est fait virtualisé, mais XANA a réussi à couper les scanners, ce qui a fait que quand les soldats de XANA l'ont dévirtualisé, il n'a pas été rematérialisé.  
-Aëlita? Virtualisé? Les enfants, je crois qu'il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez deux-trois bricoles.  
-Mais comment savez vous que vous avez des enfants en face de vous?  
-Quand je me suis connecté à XANA, le micro et la caméra ont immédiatement été rattachés à la connection.  
-Mais comment vous êtes-vous connecté?  
-Interferon. C'est un satellite qui nous permet de contacter n'importe quelle unité ANA. Oh, aucune unité ANA, même ANTA, ne peut en prendre le contrôle. Il est protègé par le protocole ENIAC, qui a été reconfiguré après l'attaque.  
-Vous aussi vous allez devoir nous expliquer deux-trois trucs. ANTA? VOUS AVEZ DIT ANTA?"  
  
Il fallut un certain temps pour expliquer aux militaires le danger que représentait ANTA.  
"Faites désactiver ANTA, immédiatement!  
-Commandant… il semble qu'il ait pris les devants."  
"Jérémie… dit Aëlita qui apparaissait sur l'écran. Une tour a été activée. Pas par XANA. Par ANTA!  
-As-tu une idée de l'endroit où il intervient?  
-Aucune. Mais je peux repèrer la tour. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun danger, puisqu'aucun soldat de XANA ne me gènera.  
-Je t'interdit de quitter Yumi et Ulrich d'une semelle! Hem… M. Rockseen?  
-Oui. Vous aviez raison concernant ANTA. Ce maudit ordinateur a verrouillé toutes les portes blindées qui le protègent.  
-On ne peut pas lui couper le courant? demanda le commandant.  
-Non, répondit Wolf. Franchement, vous imaginez qu'on puisse se débarasser d'une machine de cette importance aussi simplement? Même une bombe au graphite [provoquant des courts-circuits] ne lui ferait rien! ANTA dispose d'un générateur autonome, avec une autonomie de dix ans! Et il est protègé contre tous les courts-circuits!  
-Eh attendez, protesta Jérémie. Je comprends qu'un peu d'anglais, moi. Si je comprends bien, vous pouvez pas débrancher ANTA?  
-Mais attendez! Il n'y avait pas des hommes à l'intérieur de l'enceinte qu'ANTA a verrouillé avec ses portes blindées?  
-Je suis au regret de vous dire que si, répondit Wolf. Car ANTA a déclenché le dispositif anti-intrusion: Les hommes qui étaient à l'intérieur de cette enceinte ne disposaient pas de masques à gaz: ils n'ont pu survivre."  
Jérémie avait compris. Il savait que XANA avait souvent failli les tuer, lui et ses amis, ou d'autres innocents. Mais cette fois, la mort avait vraiment frappé. ANTA avait libèré un gaz mortel.  
"Le Pentagone va être évacué, excepté par les soldats qui devront détruire les installations et ceux qui travaillent à contrer ANTA. Bien entendu, puisque nous allons forcer les portes étanches protègeant les salles piègées, tout le monde devra porter des masques à gaz.  
-Je doute que nous disposions ici des hommes nécessaires pour détruire les protections d'ANTA. Je suggère d'appeller Fort Bragg et leur demander d'envoyer une section d'assaut anti-bunker.  
-La Force Delta attaquant le Pentagone? J'espère que vous allez produire un de vos fameux retours vers le passé. Parce que pour expliquer ça à la presse.  
-Commandant… expliqua Jérémie. Un retour vers le passé ne ramènera pas vos hommes à la vie.  
-Ce sont des soldats. Aux quatre coins du monde, il arrive que nos soldats meurent à cause de la stupidité de quelqu'un ici. Cette fois, c'est à cause de l'ingénieur qui a créé ANTA.  
-Écoutez… Mes amis sont en route. Ils vont désactiver la tour. On reviendra dans le passé, mais vous aurez le souvenir des événements. Vous pourrez détruire ANTA avant qu'il ne s'active.  
-Espèrons-le."  
  
"Pas de soldats de XANA en vue, comme prévu.  
-Attendez! C'est quoi ça?"  
Nos amis virent trois robots à l'air mauvais. Ulrich et Yumi se placèrent devant Aëlita. Les robots lancèrent alors leurs lasers. Ulrich et Yumi parvinrent à les arrêter, et même à leur en renvoyer une partie dessus. Mais apparement, cela ne suffisait pas. Ce ne fut qu'après trois tirs reçus dans la tête qu'un des robots explosa. Yumi chargea alors, se déplaçant par sauts périlleux pour éviter les tirs, et parvint à frapper un des robots restants à la tête à bout portant de son éventail. Elle avait sauté pour ne pas être touchée par l'explosion, mais le dernier robot fut en revanche gèné. Il ne vit pas l'éventail qui lui revenait dessus.  
"Ils n'avaient pas le signe de XANA.  
-Il doit s'agir des troupes personelles d'ANTA.  
-Jérémie, je crois qu'il vaut mieux rassembler toute la force de frappe possible.  
-Je le pense aussi. Hervé, scanners en mode duplex!  
-Scanners prêts pour deuxième virtualisation.  
-OK. Odd, Sissi, Nicolas… C'est parti!"  
Les trois nouveaux rejoignirent les autres sur Lyoko.  
  
"Jérémie, vous m'entendez?  
-Commandant? Que se passe-t-il?  
-ANTA a frappé en différents points du globe. Je ne sais même pas si nous pouvons suivre toutes ses attaque.  
-Que fait-il?  
-Un 747 s'est écrasé au cœur de Londres. Une centrale nucléaire à Tokyo est en état de surchauffe grave. Je ne parle que des dommages humains directs. Mais les attaques sur les ordinateurs des centres boursiers provoqueront un chaos économique mondial s'il n'y a pas de retour dans le passé.  
-On va faire notre possible pour provoquer un retour dans le passé.  
-Au fait, on a un For Your Eyes Only [satellite d'espionage] braqué sur votre ville. ANTA a coupé le courant, fait s'embaler des usines… Je crois que l'usine où vous vous trouvez a été transformée par XANA en crypte numérique. Le seul endroit de la planête où ANTA ne peut accèder.  
-Eh bien, c'est joyeux tout ça."  
  
Sur Lyoko, nos héros avaient des difficultés. Les robot ne pouvaient être détruits par les flèches d'Odd que si elles étaient tirées dans les yeux. Ce qui était loin d'être facile, même si Sissi et Nicolas faisaient des efforts pour les paralyser. De plus aucune attaque au corps-à-corps ne pouvait les terasser en une fois: il fallait plusieurs coups de sabre, de massue ou de griffe pour faire exploser la tête. En fait, tous les combattants auraient déjà été dévirtualisés si les données de XANA captées par Aëlita n'avaient permis à Jérémie de mettre en route le programme de cicatrisation: les combattants de Lyoko (Aëlita comprise) regagnaient des points de vie au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, et ceux à qui ils restait le plus de points se plaçaient pour prendre les coups à la place de ceux qui risquaient d'être dévittualisés au moindre laser encaissé.  
"Eh bien ils sont corriaces ces robots! On en a à peine combattu quelques-uns, et tout le monde a perdu des points de vie! Heureusement que Jérémie nous fait regagner des points et des flèches!  
-Je me demande si ANTA a d'autres variétés de soldats.  
-Vous avez aimé XANA, voua adorerez ANTA." commenta Odd.  
  
"Où en est-on?  
-Nos hommes avaient réussi à pulvériser quelques-unes des portes, mais la Force Delta est arrivé. Ils ont décidé de passer par le plafond.  
-ANTA est à 20m sous terre!  
-Mais il a 100m de protections autour de lui. Les commandos Delta savent ce qu'il font. Et leurs armes à Uranium apauvri peuvent traverser 10m de béton.  
-Quand je pense que ces armes ont été conçu pour combattre des pays ennemis…  
-Au moins ils n'utilisent pas de bombe atomique."  
  
Sur Lyoko, ça ne s'arrangeait pas vraiment. Ulrich avait réussi par un triplicata à détruire le robot-araignée qu'ANTA avait envoyé, mais nos héros étaient maintenant coicés par un champ magnétique.  
"Jérémie, tu peux désactiver ça? Toutes nos armes ne peuvent rien contre ce truc, et Aëlita ne peut rien lui faire non plus.  
-Désolé, mais je ne peux rien. Ce truc est directement gènéré par ANTA! XANA n'est pas assez puissant pour le déprogrammer.  
-Alors on fait quoi?  
-On appelle le Pentagone. Où vous en êtes, l'armée la plus puissante du monde?  
-Nos soldats sont vont bientôt entrer dans la salle du supercalculateur et le détruire. Pensez-vous que cela mettra fin à cette attaque?  
-Impossible à savoir. On ne peut pas vraiment cerner ANTA. Je pense qu'il faudra l'intervention d'Aëlita pour réparer les dégâts matériels par un rtour dans le passé.  
-Les personnes contaminées par la radioactivité mettent longtemps à mourir. Un retour dans le passé peut les sauver. Et jeune homme, il y a aussi des avions en perdition dont les passagers peuvent éviter la mort si vous désactivez cette maudite tour!  
-Mais on y bosse!  
-Vous avancez?  
-Ben, là on est bloqués par un champ magnétique. Mais on devrait pouvoir s'en débarasser.  
-Jérémie, le champ magnétique est tombé!  
-Ah, vous voyez?  
-On vient de détruire ANTA. Ce serait pas grâce à ça?  
-Euh, si, peut-être… merci!  
-Pas de quoi…  
-Vous êtes sûr qu'il est pulvérisé?  
-On a tiré quelques coups de bazooka dans ses circuits, puis on a posé quelques kilos de semtex. Alors, vous voulez un échantillon de poussière d'ANTA?  
-Ca ira, merci."  
  
Malgré l'effondrement du champ magnétique, le chemin jusqu'à la tour restait long.  
"Les enfants?  
-Que se passe-t-il général?  
-ANTA a frappé à nouveau. Il a provoqué un dérèglement du barrage des Trois-Gorges, en Chine. Je doute que vous provoquiez un retour dans le passé à temps.  
-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?  
-Plusieurs millions de morts. C'est comme ça à chaque frappe d'ANTA. Et un retour dans le passé n'y pourra rien. Je crois qu'il faut cesser le massacre.  
-Comment? demanda Jérémie.  
-La base physique d'ANTA est détruite. Désactivez votre supercalculateur et il sera coupé du monde réel.  
-Mais on ne pourra plus faire de retour dans le passé!  
-Tant pis pour les dommages déjà survenus. Il faut arrêter ce jeu de massacre!  
-Attendez! dit Aëlita qui avait entendu la conversation. Il y a peut-être un moyen de provoquer un retour dans le passé qui sauverait ces gens!  
-Comment tu ferais Aëlita? protesta Odd.  
-Quand XANA a été effacé, j'ai capté une partie de sa mémoire. J'ai assimilé un programme qu'il appelle Code Âme. Avec ça, je peux ramener les morts de l'attaque à la vie!  
-OK, je vous laisse essayer. Mais si vous êtes vaincus, on arrête tout! On ne peut pas continuer à jouer les vies humaines comme ça!"  
  
"Ouah!  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Odd?  
-Vision du futur… Il faut se dépêcher… Les monstres de XANA vont intervenir.  
-On ne peut pas combattre deux I.A. meurtrières à la fois.  
-On grouille alors."  
  
"Commandant, on a perdu la liaison avec les gamins!  
-Le satellite?  
-H.S. Attendez, nos stations vont nous en donner une image. Nom de Dieu!  
-Comment ANTA a-t-il fait? Je pensais que le satellite Interferon était protègé.  
-ANTA a détourné la Station Spatiale Internationale pour qu'elle percute Interferon!  
-Que va-t-elle devenir?  
-Je crains qu'elle ne s'écrase sur Terre.  
-Quand?  
-Voyons… Dans un peu plus d'une heure, il sera trop tard pour la redresser, même si on reprend le contrôle. Dans dix heures, elle s'écrase sur New York.  
-Même pas la peine de songer à évacuer la ville. Les enfants ont dit qu'ils étaient près du but. On attend une heure.  
-Sinon?  
-Si les gosses n'ont pas désactivé XANA, on le désactive.  
-Comment?  
-Les navires recevront des instructions. Ils devront tirer leurs missiles de croisière pour qu'ils arrivent à temps. Le lien sera désactivé et on pourra reprendre le contrôle de la station.  
-On ne peut pas faire autrement?  
-Impossible de recontacter les gosses, Interferon était le seul canal laissé intact par ANTA!  
  
Les héros de Lyoko continuaient de chercher la tour. Mais les chemins de Lyoko se modifiaient au fur et à mesure, se déplaçaient. Bref, nos amis ne s'approchaient pas beaucoup.  
"On dirait qu'on nous dirige quelque part.  
-Je me crois que j'ai pas trop envie ce qui nous attend ici, répondit Odd.  
-C'est moi!"  
Le guerrier qui venait d'apparaître était bien plus effrayant que le Gardien.  
"Félicitation, vous vous battez bien. Vous avez même vaincu le petit joujou que j'avais offert à XANA.  
-Le Gardien?  
-Et intelligents en plus! Mais je suis trop fort pour vous.  
-Jérémie?  
-Selon sa signature, c'est ANTA en personne.  
-Oui. Votre maître!"  
Tous les combattants attaquèrent ANTA. Mais celui-ci ne se sentait même pas concerné. Si le Gardien avait énervé Odd en évitant ses flèches, ANTA était insupportable par son indifférence! Mais son armure résistait à tout (onde sonique de Sissi, glace de Nicolas, éventail de Yumi, flèche de Odd). Ulrich et ses deux doubles chargèrent.  
"Ulrich!" hurla Sissi en se précipitant. Mais Ulrich et ses doubles furent dévirtualisés par les lasers du colosse. Le pire était qu'ils avaient traversé le sabre d'Ulrich en le désintègrant au lieu d'être déviés. Sissi donna un coup de griffe inopèrant dans l'armure, et fut dévirtualisée d'un coup de poing. Yumi lança une attaque télékinétique contre le monstre. Il n'en fut pas affecté, mais riposta par le même moyen. Tous, sauf Aëlita, furent violement projetés dix mètres plus loin. Ils lancèrent leurs armes, qui furent une fois de plus inefficaces.  
"Vous êtes stupides. Avant que des soldats stupides détruisent mon unité centrale, j'avais recopié mon programme dans la structure même de l'HyperNet. Tant qu'il existera un appareil électronique sur Terre, je ne pourrai pas être effacé de Lyoko. Mais je peux faire mieux."  
Un rayon apparu, le reliant à Aëlita. Le colosse ne bougeait pas, mais Aëlita semblait torturée par le rayon. Les autres voulaient l'aider, mais dès que l'un faisait mine de s'approcher, ANTA le repoussait au loin. Soudain, le colosse se dévirtualisa.  
  
"Sissi, ça ira? demanda Ulrich.  
-Oh quelle brute! Merci Ulrich. Que fait-il?  
-On dirait qu'il pirate les données d'Aëlita, expliqua Jérémie.  
-Dans quel but?  
-Je ne sais pas. Oh! Je crois que je comprends. Non pas ça!"  
"MATERIALISATION: ANTA" Affichait l'écran. Une barre de chargement se remplissait lentement. Mais bien trop vite quand même.  
"Non! il va pas apparaître dans le monde réel quand même! protesta Ulrich.  
-On dirait que si. Il contrôle les scanners…  
-SISSI, NON!!"  
Sissi arracha la prise des scanners. Dès que la fiche fut déconnectée, la jeune fille fut électrocutée. Ulrich se précipita, mais il devait d'abord couper le courant. Puis ne la toucher qu'à travers un pull en laine.  
"Tranfert interrompu. affichait l'écran. Les données en cours de transferts ont été perdues."  
"ANTA a été effacé!  
-On est sauvés alors? demanda Hervé.  
-Pas tous, répondit Ulrich sans se retourner. Son cœur ne bat plus. J'ai essayé la réa. [le pauvre, il a dû lui faire du bouche-à-bouche!] Rien à faire. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour abattre ce monstre.  
-Mais elle aussi on pourra peut-être la sauver. Ohé, sur Lyoko, ça va?  
-Pas trop mal. ANTA est détruit?  
-Ses sbires continueront de se battre, mais oui. Par contre, Sissi a court-circuité les scanners. Donc, si vous êtes dévirtualisés, vous ne reviendrez pas.  
-Tiens, on connait ça.  
-Quelle idiote cette Sissi. Donc, seul un retour dans le passé peut nous sauver?  
-YUMI, explosa Ulrich, elle, seul un Code Âme peut la sauver. Et sans elle, on aurait sur les bras un monstre qui bousille les porte-avions à mains nues!  
-Bon, on y va."  
  
"Commandant…  
-Oui, je sais. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de voir New York détruit. Il n'y a plus assez de temps. On ne peut pas s'accrocher à l'espoir que d'ici quelques minutes, il y ait un retour dans le passé. Commandant Andrew à tous les navires: anéantissez XANA!"  
Toutes les frégates américaines situées suffisament près de la France tirèrent leurs missiles. Des missiles intelligents - plus intelligents que celui qui avait donné l'ordre. Ils connaissaient au millimètre près leur cible: l'usine.  
  
"Dîtes, on a encore un problême…  
-Quoi encore?  
-Eh bien, le détecteur de menace de XANA dit qu'une dizaine de missiles arrivent sur nous.  
-ANTA?  
-Non, l'armée américaine. Ils ne nous font pas confiance.  
-Donc, il faut qu'on se presse, ou pas de retour dans le passé possible…  
-Je veux sortir d'ici!" hurla Nicolas. Il tenta d'activer une ouverture.  
"Inutile, ANTA nous a complètement condamnés ici. En fait, il a tenté de tout détruire, mais XANA a protègé cette salle.  
-Quelqu'un a une idée géniale?  
-Il n'y a que sur Lyoko que vous pouvez faire quelque chose. Aëlita?  
-On est trop loin de la tour à désactiver. Par contre…  
-Oui?  
-Il reste une chance: quand ANTA est entré en moi, il m'a révèlé son code. Si j'accède à n'importe quelle tour, je peux nous intègrer à la structure d'HyperNet, ce qui nous rendra invulnérables, même si XANA est détruit.  
-On y va! s'exclama Odd."  
  
Les héros arrivèrent devant la plate-forme de la tour… Pour la trouver gardée par une véritable armée.  
"On y va quand même? demanda Nicolas.  
-On n'a pas le choix! Si Aëlita échoue…  
-C'est bon Yumi, on a déjà le moral assez bas! protesta Odd.   
-Manquerait plus que les soldats de XANA pour une bataille totale."  
Les combattant engagèrent les sbires d'ANTA, espèrant les prendre par surprise. Ceux-ci ripostèrent de toute leur puissance de feu, dévirtualisant Nicolas. Les autres eurent le temps de se cacher.  
"On en a détruit combien? demanda Odd.  
-Pas assez, répondit Yumi. On ne peut pas traverser ce qui reste.  
-Oh, regardez ce qui se ramène…  
-Des soldats de XANA? S'ils pouvaient avoir la sympathie d'attaquer ceux d'ANTA…"  
Sitôt dit, sitôt fait! tous les monstres de XANA ouvrirent le feu sur ceux d'ANTA. La riposte fut bien sûr fulgurante, et les monstres de XANA firent ce qu'ils pouvaient pour éviter les tirs, n'étant pas blindés comme les monstres d'ANTA.  
"Bon sang! J'ai copié les banques de données de XANA, alors ils m'obéissent!  
-Génial Aëlita. Ce serait trop leur demander de nous ouvrir le passage?" ironisa Odd.  
Dirigés par Aëlita, les monstres faisaient preuve de bien plus d'intelligence que d'habitude. Les robots bipèdes furent dans un premier temps bombardés par les Frolions, hablies à éviter leurs tirs, mais face au blindage des colosses, les Frolions lancèrent carrément des attaques kamikazes. Paniqués, les soldats se battaient moins efficacement. Les blocks, krabes et kankrelats concentraient leur feu sur les araignées, qui ne pouvaient les vaincre tous malgré leur puissance de feu supérieure. Les mégatank établirent alors un mur défensif pour protèger les héros, qui avaient désormais le chemin libre jusqu'à la tour. Les soldats d'ANTA s'en prirent alors aux mégatanks, qui eurent la mauvaise surprise de constater que les araignées avaient une cadense de tir largement supérieure à la leur et pouvaient perforer leur blindage (même replié) en quelques tirs! D'autres monstres devaient se sacrifier pour leur servir de boucliers le temps pour le mégatank d'ajuster son tir (tant pis s'il reste un kankrelat dans la trajectoire). De plus, les bipèdes étaient très rapides pour tirer sur un mégatank dès qu'il ouvrait sa coque, et les Frolions sacrifiés n'avaient pu tous les détruire.  
  
"Jérémie, combien de temps avant l'arrivée des missiles?  
-Quelques minutes…  
-Je sais qu'on peut compter sur Aëlita, Yumi et Odd, mais…  
-Mais là ça dépasse tout ce à quoi on est habitués."  
  
"Aëlita, fonce vers la tour! les murs des mégatanks sont tombés!  
-Non, vous venez avec moi! J'ai besoin de vous!"  
Les lasers des monstres de métal sur leurs talons, Aëlita poussa ses deux compagnons dans la tour. Elle reçut alors dans le dos un trait d'une araignée. Il lui restait juste assez de points de vie pour y survivre. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de se relever. La main de Yumi srtit alors de la tour et la tira avec force à l'intérieur. Les soldats de métal continuèrent de déchaîner leur puissance sur la tour sans s'occuper des survivants des troupes de XANA qui leur tiraient dessus.  
"Identification… La tour doit te reconnaître comme étant Aëlita, non?  
-Non, là je dois me faire passer pour ANTA. Et le Code n'est pas lyoko, mais HyperNet. Intègration dans HyperNet… Achevée."  
  
"Ils ont réussi! Leurs données ont été transfèrées sur HyperNet!  
-Attend Jérémie… Ca a pas arrêté les missiles!"  
En effet, à ce moment-là, les missiles arrivèrent avec une synchronisation effrayante. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'usine n'était que ruines. Plus rien ne témoignait qu'un ordinateur surpuissant avait existé à cet endroit. Les pompiers ne pouvaient même pas venir déblayer, étant trop occupés à réparer les dégâts faits par ANTA en ville.  
  
"Alors Aëlita, ça a marché?  
-Nous sommes encore là alors que je ne sens plus de lien avec la Terre."  
À ce moment-là la tour explosa.  
"J'espère que nous sommes bien invulnérables."  
Effectivement, les tirs nourris des monstres ne leur firent pas plus de mal que la pluie. Yumi et Odd purent frapper à bout portant pour se débarasser des montres.  
"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?  
-On part à la recherche de la tour. Et là je composerai le Code Âme. Et tout redeviendra comme avant.  
-Euh, Sissi, Nicolas, Hervé… On leur efface la mémoire? demanda Odd.  
-Oui, répondit Yumi. Et les militaires aussi. Sinon, ils viendront démonter XANA et s'en servir pour fabriquer une arme.  
-Et XANA?  
-Imossible de produire un retour dans le passé sans le restaurer, expliqua Aëlita. Et je perdrais le Code Âme de toute façon.  
-Tout redeviendra VRAIMENT comme avant.  
-Exact."  
  
Après d'ennuyeux combats, nos héros parvinrent enfin à la tour. Aëlita entra comme indentification XANA et comme code ÂME. Le retour dans le passé se déroula sans encombre.  
  
Le lendemain XANA activa une tour. Il s'en servit pour déclencher l'auto-destruction d'une des salles les plus secrètes du Pentagone, après avoir forcé les soldats et techniciens à l'évacuer. Nos héros n'intervinrent pas.  
Le président des États-Unis fit un discours sur les menaces sur la paix, les coupables probables de cette attaque.  
"Alors, c'est pas marrant de savoir ce qui s'est passé alors que l'homme le plus puissant de la planête n'en dort plus? Eh bien après tout ça je serais content de retrouver les bonnes vieilles attaques de ce brave XANA!"  
  
FIN  



End file.
